


Chick Flick

by Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, dwts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chick Flick night.. with Dancing with the stars.. </p>
<p>I wrote this in 2010, the year that Jennifer Grey was on  Dancing with the Stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick

_**Ficlet:: Chick Flick, HP/SS, complete**_  
Title: Chick Flick  
Author: [](http://calanor.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **calanor**](http://calanor.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Do I look like JK??? Lemon drop???  
Summary: Chick Flick night.. with Dancing with the stars..   
[](http://morganlefay1958.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **morganlefay1958**](http://morganlefay1958.insanejournal.com/) for the once over.. 

  
  
Severus waved Harry off as the younger man left for an evening shift at Auror quarters. He counted to ten after he heard him apparate away. He stood up and peeked out the window towards the apparition point just to make sure he wasn't returning for something he had forgotten.   
  
A smirk and Severus tore off through the cottage towards the floo room. Just as he entered, a tall blond stepped from green flames. "He's gone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Your study?"  
  
"I have everything waiting."  
  
 **)~(**  
  
Harry was sent home from Auror quarters when he started sneezing and his throat became scratchy and sore. The mediwitch gave him a pepper-up when he started a fever. "Go home to your husband and sleep it off. That's all a cold needs sometimes instead of being filled up with potions."  
  
Harry didn't waste anytime as he gathered up his stuff and left for home.   
  
He took a deep breath as he reappeared in his backyard. Harry hated feeling ill and he knew where he gotten his bug. Little Magdelena Malfoy had the sniffles last night as he and everyone took turns walking the floor with the wee one as she cried and cried.   
  
He opened the door and stepped through, hanging up his cloak before heading off into the house towards the loud voices he heard. He frowned as he heard Lucius yelled, "What do you mean he wasn't graceful! He had more grace than that other floozy before him!"  
  
"I agree, Lucius. It seems that Len is giving them all low scores this season."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and leaned up against the door-frame.   
  
"And they loved that politicians daughter and she was as uptight as Narcissa was after she gave birth!"  
  
Severus blew his nose. "And Jennifer, she did wonderful."  
  
"Can we watch Dirty Dancing next?" Lucius asked.   
  
"I'll have Dobby get more Popcorn."  
  
"Michael did good, but David...he was all showman, but he doesn't have the moves."  
  
"I say it will come down to Jennifer and Brandy in the end."  
  
"I agree. When does Harry get home?"  
  
"Not until around Midnight. I'll get out Dirty Dancing and have Dobby get that popcorn."  
  
"Extra butter?" Lucius questioned.   
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry backed out of the room before Severus could see him. Harry waited in the shadows as Severus went to the kitchen. He turned and went up the back way to the bedroom. He needed sleep more than anything and he didn't want to intrude on Severus' night. Harry smiled to himself, thinking he would never get over the fact that he enjoyed finding out new things about his husband everyday.   
  
His Husband of ten years was having a chick flick night with one of his oldest friends...will wonders ever cease?   
  
 _~Finis.. but is it ever?? Oh no.. never.._


End file.
